¿descanse en paz?
by LiiTleZmiiLerMonZteer-A.S
Summary: Porfin tienes una cita con ese alguien especial cuando derrepente sufres la perdida del amor de tu vida veanlo aqui DxC
1. La mas horrible cita

**Ola soy Mirosyuca y este es mi primer fic epero que les guste:**

(lo que piensan)

**ruidos**

¿Descanse en paz?

DUNCAN POV´S

No podía creerlo por fin iba a tener una cita con la chica más linda del mundo ¡COURTNEY! Ya me la puedo imaginar..Solos ella y yo y finalizar esta hermosa cita con un beso (bueno me conformo con un abrazo) .

COURTNEY POV´S

No sé cómo pude aceptar la cita si... lo admito siento que en el fondo de mi corazón lo amo (no espera courtney como que sientes algo por el) si él es un tonto delincuente y yo una joven con todo un futuro esperándote (ves no se parecen en nada) bueno pero hay que admitirlo en un fondo es un chico tierno y dulce! ^^ esperen creo que oí algo..

**toc toc**

-¿courtney?- Dijo el chico con pelo verde

-Hola Duncan- le respondí

-estas lista para nuestra cita?- me pregunto

(Si no hay de otra)-si claro-

-pues vamos-

HACI INICIAMOS NUESTRO VIAJE A Le bon goût UN GRAN RESTAURANT 5 ESTRELLAS AL CUAL JAMAS HABIA IDO.. RUEGO A DIOS POR QUE TODO SALGA BIEN

POV´S DE NADIEN

- oye- le pregunto el muchacho

-mande- respondió

-me pasarías mi cartera?- dijo el chico

- si, donde esta?-

-atrás, debajo de mi asiento-

-Duncan..-

- mande-

-no alcanzo-

-déjame ayudarte-

-espera Duncan!!- grito la chica

¿Qué pasara? Véanlo en mi próximo cap.!!

* * *

Les gustó? jeje eso pense sale besos


	2. Donde esta

Donde esta?

Hola les dejo el segundo cap ( no apto para cardiacos) no es cierto jeje solo quería bromear sale los dejo

********* FLASHBACK********

_-DUNCAN- le grito courtney_

_El trato de agarrar el volante mientras yo cubria su cara por que sabia que iva a pasar algo malo_

_-estas bien?- dijo alguien.._

_******_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK********

**BRIDGETTE POV´S**

Estaba con mi novio geoff cuando empezó a sonar mi celular

-bridgette eres tu?- dijo courtney

-courtney que pasa por que te olles tan mal?- pregunte

-acabamos de chocar Duncan y yo-me respondió

-COMO?-pregunte asustada por la noticia

-si mira es que….(le cuenta toda la historia)-

-pero donde están?-

-estamos a unas cuantas cuadras de Le bon goût- dijo con su ultimo aliento

-estas bien?- le pregunte y después nadien contesto.. y decidi colgar

-¿Quién era cariño?- Pregunto el chico mas guapo del mundo (M/N: en realidad es Duncan pero aquí Bridgette narra)

- era courtney- le conteste

- y que quería?- me pregunto

-dice que acaba de chocar a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí-

-pues vamos-me dijo desesperado

**COURTNEY POV´S**

**-**Despierta courtney!- me pregunto Bridgette

-¿¡Que ago aca?!- pregunte espantada

-estas en un hospital.. no te acuerdas de nada?- me dijo

-solo recuerdo que Duncan y yo ivamos a tener una cita y…

Por cierto… donde esta duncan?-

-Lo siento- me dijo casi llorando

-Pero..-

-Sin peros, el falleció ayer

-el me vio aquí en el hospital-

-si.. y me dijo que te diera esta carta-

-dame- le dije..

* * *

_Espero que les aya gustado aa y le bon goût significa el buen gusto sale bye y dejen reviews_


	3. nOtItAh

NOTA:

_Hola a todos.. para quienes no se an dado cuenta este no es un cap. solo es una nota mia, miren es que voy a hacer un nuevo fic se va a llamar ``¿No me recuerdas?´´ masomenos ya saben de que se trata bueno les dejo un mini preview _

_bueno se supone que un dia a Courtney....., le da amnesia!!! y no recuerda NADA pero NADA DE NADA y nada mas les adelanto que Duncan tratara de fingir _

_¿les gusta? Si les gusta la sigo_

_Bueno bye_

_Bueno y un favorzote… denle clik a ese bonito boton verde andale yo se que quieres apretarlo ademas no muerde!!XD|_


	4. La carta

¿_Descanse en paz?_

_La carta_

_**COURTNEY POV**_

_Una carta? De que se tratará_

_**POV NORMAL**_

Haber- dijo la chica

_Agarro la carta y decía:_

_QUISIERA…_

Quisiera tener talento  
ser en verdad un gran poeta  
para con bellas y excelsas palabras  
decirte lo que por ti… yo siento.

Quisiera tener talento  
para enamorarte de mil formas,  
con mis letras…con mis versos.

Quisiera ser un artista de las palabras  
y crear con ellas cosas nuevas;  
cientos y miles de maneras  
para decirte que te amo  
con cada parte de mi esencia.

Pero debo reconocer…  
que no naci con talento para escribir,  
que no es lo mío componer bellos poemas,  
que no conozco de letras;  
que soy un simple aficionado  
escribiéndole a su amor…creyéndose poeta.

Pero ¿sabes amor?  
lo que para otros son simple letras,  
para mi son un dictado del corazón  
muy lleno de conciencia;  
es el amor que a diario te ofrezco  
perdóname por su simpleza;  
así es mi amor…  
mi más puro amor,  
sin falsas promesas.

Es el dios de los hombres  
quien no me proporciono  
ese talento…  
Pero a cambio me dio  
la enorme dicha  
de saber lo que es amar  
y todo gracias a ti

_Courtney gracias por todo, siempre te amaré aunque tu no pienses lo mismo._

_Adiós para siempre,Duncan._

_Al leer esto Courtney empezó a llorar y Bridgette la abrazó.En eso entró el doctor y dijo:_

_Courtney,puedes salir del hospital-_

_¡¿Enserio?!-dijo una emocionada courtney_

_Claro-le respondió el doctor _

_En ese mismo momento,Courtney empezó a guardar todas las cosas que le habían regalado sus amigos por ejemplo Duncan le regaló un globo que decía:Que te mejores princesa junto con un peluche que decía: me perdonas?._

_A las 9:30 de la noche Courtney se encontraba en su casa lo primero que hizo fue decirle a sus padres sobre la muerte de Duncan obviamente ellos se pusieron tristes ya que sabían que Courtney lo amaba és subió a su habitación y escribió en su diario lo siguiente:_

_No sabes cómo necesito tu voz;  
necesito tus miradas  
aquellas palabras que siempre me llenaban,  
necesito tu paz interior;  
necesito la luz de tus labios  
! Ya no puedo... seguir así !  
...Ya... No puedo  
mi mente no quiere pensar  
no puede pensar nada más que en ti.  
Necesito la flor de tus manos  
aquella paciencia de todos tus actos  
con aquella justicia que me inspiras  
para lo que siempre fue mi espina  
mi fuente de vida se ha secado  
con la fuerza del olvido...  
me estoy quemando;  
aquello que necesito ya lo he encontrado  
pero aún ¡Te sigo extrañando!_

_Nadie con quién pelear. Nadie con quién jugar. Nadie con quién estar y nadie a quién amar. Patético,pero esa era la verdad._

_Diganme les gustó?_

_Duncan:les gustaría si no me hubieras matado?!_

_Courtney:Duncan estas ahí!_

_Duncan: princesa estoy aquí nunca me he ido_

_Courtney: no me digas princesa!_

_Duncan: claro princesa_

_Courtney: te voy a matar!_

_Duncan: demasiado tarde_

_Yop : touche (o como se escriba)_

_Courtney: tú no te metas!!_

_Yop: ¿Quién te entiende?_

_Duncan: yo_

_Yop: locos_

_D y C: oye!_

_Yop: bueno ya callense!! Bueno antes de irme quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Abril que me dio los poemas el primero se llama quisiera y es de Mario Alberto Portillo y el segundo es Lo que necesito de ti de Mario Bendetti._

_Bueno Miros fuera paz!  
_


	5. El plan Maligno de Justin

¿Descanse en paz?

El plan maligno

De Justin

Ok primero.. TDI no me pertenece=( y segundo quiero AGRADECER a Fernanda Tello x darme las ideas para este cap. así que Gracias 8) e igual ahí una parte ,la de Miamiga (Después va a saber por que va asi) se lo debo a una historia llamada la fiesta de graduación(8va parte para ser exactos) entonces gracias ok entonces.. comencemos!

_**COURTNEY POV**_

_Cada día me siento pero ,no logro vivir sin él! (si, no se me ocurría algo mejor)_

_**JUSTIN POV**_

_Mi plan está dando frutos!(osea que… Oh my god),al fin sin Duncan ,Courtney será mi Princesa y no de Duncan .La primera fase fue muy fácil ,chocar ``accidentalmente´´ con ellos,ahora tengo que ir a consolar a mi muñeca._

_**EN LA CASA DE COURTNEY:**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

**_**TOC,TOC****_

¿Quién será el que esté tocando la puerta?-dijo la chica-¿¡Justin!?

Si muñeca soy yo-entra-

Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Bueno ee…. Te…. (ya se) vengo a consolar x lo de Duncan-

Gracias Justin, sabía que podía contar con un amigo como tu-lo abraza-

Te considero mía-dijo sin querer el muchacho

¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste!?(gracias tele)

Te considero mi..mi.. mi amiga ¡si eso! Te considero mi amiga

Ok dijo la chica un poco asustada

Courtney: ok eso dio miedo

Yop: y no has visto lo que falta

Duncan: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Yop: si quieres te lo digo..¡JAMAS! es súper secreto

Duncan: mira niña!

Yop: me recordaste a ¡Leslie!

Duncan: ¿Quién es ella?

Yop: una Heather en la vida real

Duncan : Guau , no pensé ser tan malo

Yop: créeme ni la quieres conocer

Bueno dejen reviews gracias:)

_Miros fuera paz!_


	6. ¿Sigues enamorada de mi?

_Capitulo 5_

_¿Todavía sigues enamorada_

_De mi?_

_Bueno aloo =) otra vez yop! Y les dejo con este cap. espero que lo disfruten XD_

_Disclaimer: TDI NO ME PERTENECE T_T le pertenece a sus creadores que no se como se llaman (si sabes sus nombres me los pasas?)_

Bueno empezemos!!

Ok-dijo la chica un poco asustada

¿Te puedo decir un secreto?-dijo el chico

Claro ¿sobre que se trata?-

Es algo muy personal-

Ok, pues adelante

Emm.. (puedo hacerlo Justin!) ¿sigues enamorada de mi?-en eso la chica se quedo con cara de what?(Masomenos es una cara asi =0)

_**Courtney POV**_

_No lo puedo creer!! ¿Por que será que me lo alla preguntado? Creo que todavía le gusto_

_**Justin POV**_

_No puedo creer que se lo aya preguntado, espero que diga que si_

_&&&&&&&&&_

_Courtney: no lo puedo creer_

_Yop: pues créelo_

_Duncan : ese Justin me las va a pagar!_

_Yop : si quieres te pongo en el fic_

_Duncan : ¿Cómo?_

_Yop: pues……………..(es para dejar misterio XD)_

_Duncan : ACEPTO!_

_Yop: que emocionante va a estar el próximo cap., no se lo pierdan!!!_

_Miros fuera,paz_


	7. ¿¡Duncan!

_¿Descanse en paz?_

_¿¡Duncan!?_

_Bueno antes que nada me voy de vacaciones waa que padre (bueno solo para mi) y si no saben es … por semana santa (gracias dios) y salgo de clases el viernes pos bueno no los quiero ``alegrar´´ con mi vida (obvio osea quien no se pone triste cuando yo! Osea la chica mas linda e inteligente y ``un poco´´ estirada no estuviera con el o ella) e igual estoy un poco triste al rato van a saber el por que pero por el momento empezemos!_

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·¿Dєscαncє єn Þαz?™`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

Entonces ¿,que dices Courtney?-

Emm…Bueno….

_**Courtney POV**_

_Solo podía pensar en todos los buenos momentos que pase con Duncan , desde que nos conocimos hasta nuestra última cita ( ¿Cita o funeral? Lo siento tenia que ponerlo XD).¿Que me pasa? Siento una lágrima en mi mejilla ¿Estoy llorando y por él?_

_**Justin POV**_

_Sr. Del karma ayúdeme! (amo esa frase) oigan, ¿está llorando Courtney? Mejor le pregunto que pasa. Espero que no haya dicho algo malo_

¿Estás bien?- le dije

Si, lo que pasa es que , aurita no te puedo responder- me respondió

Y, ¿por que no?-

Es que, ……………. No se como explicártelo

Bueno, si quieres te dejo sola para que lo pienses

Ok , gracias por venir- estaba a punto de salir

Estaba a punto de salir cuando me dije _recuerda por que viniste_ _Justin_

Courtney!-

Mande- en ese momento ¡le robé un beso!

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·¿Dєscαncє єn Þαz?™`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

_Duncan : WTF!_

_Yop : jajajajajaja XD_

_Duncan : oye, ¿no dijiste que iba a estar en tu fic?_

_Yop : 3 cosas, 1 ¡Estás en mi fic!, 2 me dio flojera escribir y 3 en mi próximo cap vas a estar_

_Duncan : claro! (sarcasmo)_

_Yop : no leíste que la próxima semana son vacaciones?_

_Duncan : aa.._

_Yop :y por cierto, ¿ te acuerdas de Leslie?_

_Duncan : a la chica que dijiste que se parecía a Heather_

_Yop : pues bueno nada más le quiero decir que la apoyo en todo lo que necesite ya que está pasando un problema familiar muy triste y x eso este capitulo va dedicado a mi super amiga Leslie_

_Duncan : zzzzz.._

_Yop : bueno Miros Fuera paz_

_Y x cierto que firma les gusta más_

_1 мιros füєrα Þαz_

_2 __`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·мιrιndα__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·_

_3 (¯`•¸·´¯) Düncαn lovєr__(¯`·¸•´¯)_

_Dejemne reviews=)_


	8. Mi sueño

_Descanse en paz?_

_Capitulo 8_

_Bueno aloo (: antes qee nada Feliz semana santa woo fiesta!! Bueno este cap fue improvisado (casi toda la historia fue asi pero más este) que más puedo decir aa claro les voii a dejar mi canal si ustedes tienen me avisan para que los agregue como a mi gemela pankeckes XD ii pues bueno espero que les guste este cap (recuerden dejar reviews )_

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·¿Dєscαncє єn Þαz?™`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

_**Courtney POV**_

_Mande- es lo último que alcance a decir por que de repente sentí los labios de Justin tocando los míos (osea le dio un beso daa!) __ reacciona courtney_

Auch!-dijo Justin

Bien merecido lo tenías por tratar de besarme-

Pero no tenias que abofetearme!-me dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla-

Buen punto, pero ahora vete!!-

Pero- me dijo pero yo lo interrumpí

Vete ahora!-le dije sacándolo a patadas (jeje XD)-

_Tengo que despegar mi mente después de todo esto creo que me voy a dormir (en mi fic el tiempo pasa MUY rápido)_

_*****Sueño de courtney*****_

Mi escuelita llamada educrea salón de 5 B mi salón jeje

Yop : mira quien viene fer

Fer : ¿Quién?

Yop : -suspirando-Duncan…

Fer : cuando lo vas a dejar en paz , no ves que solo tiene ojos para courtney-

Yop : bueno eso es cierto que malo que ella no admite que le pero a ti te gusta Alexis¿ no?

Fer : cállate!!

Yop : te gusta te gusta

Fer ven aca – y empezaron a pelear-

Maestro : dejen de pelear!

Duncan : déjelos maestro no se ve todos los días

En eso sale courtney y las separa

Courtney :¿ por que peleaban chicas?

Yop : Por que ella no admite que le gusta Alexis

Fer : pero tu no admites que te gusta Duncan

Yop : hasta aquí llegaste fer!-en eso Duncan me agarra por la espalda y courtney a fer-

Maestro : bueno fer te vas a poner en una esquina junto a Courtney y tu miri junto a Duncan

F yM : ok- con ``mucho´´ animo

Haci pasó toda la clase hasta que al final de la clase Duncan se me acercó y me dijo

Duncan : ¿crees que le guste a courtney?-

_**Mi POV**_

_Dunkii x que no ves que yo debo de estar junto a tii (como la canción de Taylor Swift)_

_Yop : no se pero que tal si me invitas a salir, con eso la pondrías celosa?_

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·¿Dєscαncє єn Þαz?™`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

_amo este cap.!! jeje creo que el próximo capitulo va a ser del sueño de court._

_Jeje bueno como se los prometí mi canal!_

_w-w-w.-y-o-u-t-b-e-.-c-o-m-/-u-s-e-r-/-m-i-r-o-s-y-u-c-a_

_obviamente sin las ee..estas cosas –_

_bueno bye (: _

_Miros fuera paz todavía no me han dicho que firma les gusta mas_

_1 мιros füєrα Þαz_

_2 `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·мιrιndα`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·_

_3 (¯`•¸·´¯) Düncαn lovєr(¯`·¸•´¯)_

_Dejemne reviews=)_


	9. Esto no fue un sueño!

Capitulo 8

_Bueno antes qee nada esta semana o lo qee qeda boii a estar muui ocupada x mis santos exámenes me leva la ***biip*** perdón m tenia qee dezaogar =D zin mas x el momento empezemos!_

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·¿Dєscαncє єn Þαz?™`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

_**Duncan POV**_

_Es muy rara (esa soii yo eh?!)_

Bueno talvez si pero no estoy muy seguro-

Andale plis,además podrías ganarte su corazón:D-

_Que hago?? Mejor me voii_

Dejame ñana te digo-

Ok- me dijo de mala gana

_**Courtney POV**_

_Tengo mucha tarea,después exámenes y después la obra de fin de curso nada podría hacer esto peor?!?!_

**EMPIEZAN A CAER GOTAS DE LLUVIAS**

Acaso será el dia de fregar a Courtney?!?!.Ahora estoy perdida,mojada y achu! Enferma-

Princesa!-_Solo conozco una persona que me llama azi y ese es..-_

Duncan! Que haces por aca?-

_**Duncan POV**_

_Y ahora qee le digo?_

Bueno ee..-

Achú-dijo la princesa digo courtney

Para prestarte mi chaqueta! Si eso-

Gracias?? Pero una pregunta x que empiezas a ser muy bueno conmigo?-

_Que le digo mejor me declaro ante ella_

Es que TE AMO!-

_**Courtney POV**_

_WTF! No lo venia venir_

Sabes a mi igual me gustas-dije un poco sonrojada-

Pues entonces-estabamos apunto de besarnos cuando-

COURTNEY DESPIERTA!!-me dije en ese momento me desperté pero me di cuenta de que traia la chaqueta de Duncan!!

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·¿Dєscαncє єn Þαz?™`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

_Yop: soii intelectual muii inteligente XD_

_Duncan: x qee no dejaste qee nos besaramos?!?!_

_Yop: bueno es qee.._

_Harold: aqii esta tu chocolate y …._

_Duncan: qee haces aqii Harold?_

_Harold : perdi una apuesta_

_Duncan: qee apostaron?_

_Harold : yo dije qee si matabas a Justin tendría un lugar en el fic_

_Yop: y yo dije qee si pasaba lo contario seria mi sirviente_

_Duncan: eres de las mias_

_Yop : eea =D_

_Duncan: Harold,traeme un café_

_Harold: es x qee soii negro!!_

_D y M: Harold tu NO eres negro_

_Harold: ya se pero qeeria decirlo_

_Courtney : baboso_

_Harold: de donde saliste?_

_Courtney no se de donde vengo?_

_Yop: qieres saberlo? Oh no me parezco mas al baboso de Duncan_

_Duncan: estoii aca?!_

_Yop: tu me dijiste rara!!_

_Duncan: touche_

_Yop: sabes me debes un beso_

_Duncan: yo?!?!_

_Yop: x estar en el fic_

_Duncan: no te lo puedo pagar con otra cosa_

_Yop: ganame en vencidas!_

_Duncan: trato echo!_

_Ganare en vencidas , será realidad el sueño de court, por qee pregunto esto si ya se lo qee va a pasar? Nose véanlo la próxima semana_

_PDS: ahora subo el prologo de Ghostgirl versión IDD_


End file.
